Administrative law in mainland China
Administrative law in mainland China was virtually non-existent before the economic reform era. Since the 1980s, the People's Republic of China has constructed a new legal framework for administrative law, establishing control mechanisms for reining in the bureaucracy and disciplinary committees for the Communist Party of China. However, many have argued that the usefulness of these laws are vastly inferior in terms of controlling government actions due largely to institutional and systemic obstacles like a weak judiciary, poorly trained judges and lawyers, and corruption. Law reform * Administrative Litigation Law (行政诉法法) * Administrative Supervision Law (行政检查法) * Administrative Reconsideration Law (行政复议法) * State Civil Servant Provisional Regulations (国家公务员暂行条例) * State Compensation Law (国家赔偿法) * Administrative Penalties Law (行政处罚法) During the late 1970s and early 1980s, economic reforms called for an expansive role for government, and little attention was paid to administrative law. The 1982 Constitution contained provisions regarded administrative procedures, compensation, and the right to sue.Constitution of the People's Republic of China, Article 41 (1982). As the Constitution is not directly justiciable, between 1982 and 1988, there were more than 130 implementing laws and regulations which provided for administrative litigation in specific instances.Lin Feng, Administrative Law: Procedures and Remedies in China (Hong Kong: Sweet & Maxwell, 1996) at 8–9. By the end of 1988, the Supreme People's Court had established an administrative law division and more than 1400 local courts had created administrative panels to hear administrative cases.Lin, note 2 at 116. In 1987, drafting of an Administrative Procedure Law (行政诉法法) began. The ALL was passed in 1989 and went into effect on 1 October 1990. This law made it possible for individuals to bring a case against the administration and also laid down the relevant criteria and procedures for administrative litigation. The pace of administrative law legislation increased in the 1990s. In 1990, the Administrative Supervision Regulations (行政检查条例) and the Administrative Reconsideration Regulations (行政复议条例) were passed. Both regulations have since been amended and upgraded into laws. The 1993 State Civil Servant Provisional Regulations (国家公务员暂行条例) changed the way government officials were selected and promoted, requiring that they pass exams and yearly appraisals, and introduced a rotation system. In 1994, the State Compensation Law (国家赔偿法) was passed, followed by the Administrative Penalties Law (行政处罚法) in 1996. Administrative litigation The Administrative Procedure Law (APL) also known as the Administrative Litigation Law (ALL) allows parties to bring suit when their "legitimate rights and interests" are infringed by a specific administrative act of an administrative organ or its personnel.APL, Article 2. The APL has often been used by plaintiffs asserting that local governments have illegally taken land or imposed taxes. Several Chinese dissidents have invoked administrative law. In 1991, Guo Ruoji, formerly a professor at Nanjing University, sued the Communist Party committee of his university for stripping him of his professorship and banning him from travelling abroad. Both the Nanjing Intermediate Court and the Jiangsu Provincial Supreme People's Court ruled against Guo, on the grounds that acts of the Communist Party of China is not an administrative organ. Several other dissidents filed similar lawsuits against the government and the CPC. In 1993, Yuan Hongbing, a professor at Renmin University in Beijing, sued the university's CPC committee for banning a book he had edited, The Tide of History, which attacked leftist orthodox views. In 1998, Li Weiping, a Wuhan-based dissident, used the administrative law to sue the head of the city's Public Security Bureau for the seizure of his passport. Administrative reconsideration Administrative reconsideration offers a number of advantages over litigation under the Administrative Litigation Law. First, administrative reconsideration is free of charge.Administrative Reconsideration Law, Article 39. Second, administrative reconsideration bodies may consider both the legality and appropriateness of administrative decisions.ARL, Article 3(3). Third, Parties may challenge not only the specific act, but in some cases the abstract act on which it is based.ARL, Article 7. Supervisory organs In 1986 the Ministry of Supervision was restored, and in 1993 it was merged with the CPC Discipline Committee system. In 1990, the State Council passed the Administrative Supervision Regulations, which were subsequently amended and upgraded to a law in 1997. The ministry and its subordinate bodies function somewhat like ombudsmen in other jurisdictions. Supervisory organs are charged with overseeing government and administrative officials and their appointed personnel. Whereas courts are generally limited to examining the legality of administrative acts, supervision organs may look into the appropriateness of administrative decisions. Supervisory organs may conduct discovery on administrative departments and officials, issue injunctions to cease acts in violation of law or disciplinary rules, temporarily remove or seal evidence, among other powers. Notes and references Category:Administrative law Category:Law of the People's Republic of China